El TV Kadsre Japanese
|owned_by = El TV Kadsre Television Network (El Kadsre) Treet Television Network (Mahri) EYE Network (North El Kadsre) STN Network (Sentan) AbemaTV (Japan) (2016-present) AHT Networks (Alexonia) Minecraftia Broadcasting Network (Minecraftia) ANN (Japan) FNN (Japan) JNN (Japan) NNN (Japan) TXN (Japan) JATIS (Japan) }} El TV Kadsre Japanese is a Japanese-language free-to-air television channel operated by El TV Kadsre. It was launched in 1989 by Pasi Peure's company Peure Television Partners I, L.P. as Puere Television, and became El TV Kadsre Japanese in 2000. In addition to local content, it features dubbed works from Power Network in El Kadsre City, Studio Arrow in Mahokiro, Nanideshou Studios in Alexonia, Uchiyama Studios in Roiyarutochi, and various Japanese dubbing studios. Programs Current programming News & Information (ニュース＆情報; Nyūsu & jōhō) * (1989-present) * (1993-present) Entertainment (エンターテインメント; Entāteinmento) * (2018-present) Action (アクション; Akushon) * (1989-present) (Country of dubbing: El Kadsre) Animation (アニメーション; Animēshon) * (2016-present) (Country of dubbing: El Kadsre) Imported drama (輸入ドラマ; Yunyū dorama) * (US) (2010-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * (NZ) (1993-present) (Country of dubbing: Alexonia) * (JP) (2016-present) * 最上の命医 (Saijōnomeii) (JP) (2008-present) * 恋愛ドラマな恋がしたい (Ren'ai doramana koigashitai) (JP) (2018-present) * おっさんずラブ (Ossanzu rabu) (JP) (2016-present) * Women No Limit (JP) (2018-present) Imported comedy (輸入コメディ; Yunyū komedi) * (JP) (1989-present) * (US) (2017-present) (Country of dubbing: North El Kadsre) * (US) (1989-1995, 2018-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) Imported animation (輸入アニメーション; Yunyū animēshon) * (US) (1991-2003, 2016-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * RWBY (US) (2013-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * (US) (2016-present) (Country of dubbing: El Kadsre) * (2017-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * RWBY Chibi (US) (2016-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) Imported anime (輸入アニメ; Yunyū anime) * (JP) (2018-present) * (JP) (2016-present) * (JP) (2014-present) * こちら葛飾区亀有公園前派出所 (''Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen Mae Hashutsujo) (JP) (1996-present) * ラブライブ! (Rabu Raibu!) (JP) (2013-present) * けものフレンズ (Kemono Furenzu) (JP) (2017-present) * 僕のヒーローアカデミア (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) (JP) (2016-present) Music (音楽; Ongaku) * Music Station El Kadsre (1990-present) * (1989-present) Others (その他: Sonohoka) * 日本に居る (Nihon ni iru) (UK/JP) (2015-present) (Country of dubbing: Mahri) * The Night (2011-present) Children's (子供; Kodomo) (ETVKK 日本語) * (US) (2005-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * (US) (2005-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * (US) (2005-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * (US) (2007-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * (US) (2016-present) (Country of dubbing: El Kadsre) * (CAN/US) (2006-present) (Country of dubbing: El Kadsre) * (UK) (2000-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * (ITA) (2009-present) (Country of dubbing: North El Kadsre) * (US) (2015-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * (US) (2012-present) (Country of dubbing: El Kadsre) * (CA) (2017-present) (Country of dubbing: Mahri) * (JP) (1989-present) * ZhuZhus (CA) (2017-present) (Country of dubbing: North El Kadsre) * (CA) (2014-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * リトルウィッチアカデミア (Ritoru Witchi Akademia) (JP) (2017-present) * スーパーノックス (Sūpānokkusu) (CA) (2016-present) (Country of dubbing: North El Kadsre) * マラキツロ (Marakitsuro) (US) (1989-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * ミラキュラス・レディバグ (Mirakyurasu redibagu) (FR) (2016-present) (Country of dubbing: Mahri) * ザ・ドリメーション・シリーズ (Za Dorimēshon Shirīzu) (1989-present) * Former programming Children's (子供; Kodomo) (ETVKK 日本語) * (NZ) (2004, 2011, 2016) (Country of dubbing: North El Kadsre) * (CA) (2016-2017) (Country of dubbing: Sentan) Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV Networks in El Kadsre Category:El Kadsre Category:Television Category:Television networks Category:TV networks Category:Fictional television networks Category:Fictional TV networks Category:Television networks in El Kadsre Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments Category:1989 Category:1989 establishments Category:TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:Television channels and stations established in 1989